


总有一个人他那样爱着你

by JoannaMessi



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMessi/pseuds/JoannaMessi
Summary: 题目是双向的





	总有一个人他那样爱着你

或许该放下了，Bucky想着。  
他看着不远处Sam和Steve说着话，Steve苍老的神态仿佛灼烧了他一般，多看一眼都让他眼眶酸涩。  
他的小Stevie，选择了回到那个属于他的年代，和他心爱的姑娘度过了美好的一生。Peggy Carter，Bucky记得那个美丽的姑娘，Steve很爱她，他从没有见过Steve这样看过一个女孩儿。  
Steve临走前和他说：“在我回来之前别做傻事。”Bucky笑着，拥抱了他，又像他们以前那样回答他：“傻气都被你带走了。”他什么都明白，他看着Steve的眼睛，他就已经读懂了Steve的选择，他为Steve感到高兴，如果Steve觉得幸福的话，他支持他的一切决定。他只是，希望Steve能够幸福，作为美国队长，他为这个国家，这个世界付出够多了，现在他终于可以去追求他的幸福了。  
他们是最好的朋友不是嘛，Steve当然也爱他，只不过不是他想要的那种爱。  
他们可以是战友，搭档，家人，朋友，但他们却不会是恋人。  
七十年前，他未曾说出口的感情，在如今的情况下，甚至已经没有让Steve知道的必要了。  
Steve曾将他打捞出泥沼，又像太阳一样温暖照耀着他，治愈着他的灵魂，让他能够重新站在阳光下。他为了他对抗117个国家，为了他和Howard的儿子险些决裂，为了他即使一起流浪也毫不在意，他不能太贪心了，他告诉自己，这就够了，至少在Steve的心目中，他是不一样的。  
他其实总是在成为Steve的拖累，不管是不是出于自愿，他手上确实沾满了无辜者的鲜血，那些泣血的灵魂会永远跟着他，这些是无法否认和改变的，他也不愿意去逃避。他不愿意拖累Steve，本来Steve是人人敬仰的美国队长，那是本就该属于他的荣耀，却因为他Steve被误解被通缉，因为Steve他觉得值得。在经历了那么多的苦难和风霜过后，依然有人记得他原本的模样，依然有人愿意为了他不顾一切。  
人是贪心的，总想要的更多，Bucky有时候忍不住会想，为什么，为什么他们这么亲密，他们的人生如此紧密地联系在一起，却没有在一起呢，为什么命运如此捉弄他们呢？  
在踏上那列火车前，Bucky真的想过，这次任务结束后，就把这份感情告诉他吧，他不想再假装这一切不存在了，他要告诉Steve：“Steve，我爱你，不是朋友兄弟之间的那种爱，是一个灵魂对于另一个灵魂的吸引，是Bucky Barnes对于Steve Rogers这个人的克制不住的渴望，无关乎你是不是美国队长，你有没有注射超级血清，我只是爱你，我很早就爱上你了。”  
命运弄人，对他对Steve都是如此。  
可是，也感谢命运，不然他们可能都已经是一坯黄土，带着遗憾再不能相见。  
当Steve拉住他的手时，他才意识到原来他的身体里依然流淌着热血，西伯利亚的寒风还没有吹冷他的心，他依然可以去爱，他还可以拥有未来。  
哦，未来，他和Steve曾约定了要一起去未来，未来是个多么美好的词啊，曾经是他对Steve说“我们一起去未来。”，可是他食言了，后来Steve拉着他的手固执地拉着他，告诉他，他们依旧拥有未来。但是他的未来已经没有Steve了，Steve也放弃了他的未来。  
Bucky又想起Banner博士告诉他，在他们所在的世界之外，还有许许多多独立又互相关联的平行世界。在那些平行世界里，也会有Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes这两个人吗，如果有的话，他们是会从小一起长大，然后坦白心意相爱吗？或者会是两个毫无关联的陌生人，惊鸿一瞥下一见钟情吗？还是说也会像他一样，抱着不知尽头也不会有回应的感情或释然或遗憾地终其一生呢？  
Bucky闭上眼睛，在心里自嘲一番，现在想这些还有什么意义，Steve已经留在了过去了，他得放下了，就这样好好的以他独一无二的挚友的身份陪伴Steve度过余生吧。  
可是，这短短的几秒钟，这短短的几步路，又怎么够他放下这跨越一个世纪的爱恋，放下他的太阳，放下他在无尽黑暗寒冷中唯一的慰藉呢？  
他怎么能放得下呢？对于Steve的爱早已烙印在他的灵魂中，九头蛇洗不掉这份爱，岁月无法冲刷这份爱，是这份爱支撑着他蹒跚前行，是这份爱成为他黑暗世界中的一缕曙光，那是他的救赎啊。  
但是就这样吧，将它深深地埋在心底，化作养分，将这份爱浇灌成一束盛开的鲜花，再看着它枯萎，也许这样他就能放下了，毕竟他已见过它的璀璨，这样也许再回过头看时，他就能一笑而过了。  
现在，对他而言已经很好了，他不该再奢求什么了，既然放不下，就带着它，继续往前走吧。  
一滴泪水划过Bucky的脸颊，他强撑起笑脸，走向Steve和Sam，他该和他归来的老友说几句话的。

突然，异变发生，一个蓝色的光圈陡然出现，又渐渐扩大，狂风大作，四周的空间被撕扯着，化成模糊的碎片，一个人影慢慢地在其中浮现。  
Bucky已经进入了作战状态，全身紧崩着，Sam将Steve挡在身后，抓紧了手里的星盾，紧张地盯着那个光圈。  
随着那个人影一点点地变得清晰，Bucky的面色也越来越震惊，他的身体骤然放松下来，他不会看错的，那是Steve，那就是Steve，另一个世界的Steve，不会错的。  
那个Steve走出光圈的一瞬间，光圈忽闪着消散了，四周平静下来，好似什么都没有发生过，那个突然出现的Steve扫过Sam脸上仿佛见了鬼的表情，又在这个时空的Steve充满了警惕审视神情的脸上停留了几秒，露出了一个混杂着嘲讽、嫉妒、愉悦的表情，最后，他把目光投向了呆立在一旁的Bucky。  
当他们视线对上的一瞬间，世间就仿佛冰雪消融，大地回春。一种奇妙的联结在两人的灵魂中建立，Bucky觉得他要被那汹涌的深沉的如海潮一般的强烈感情所淹没了。  
下一秒，Bucky落入一个宽厚温暖的拥抱，那个拥抱是如此用力，用力到想要把他揉进他的的骨血，又是如此的珍重，似乎重新找回了全世界最贵重的宝物。  
Bucky感觉到有温热的液体在他的肩头晕开，那个Steve埋在他的肩头，嘴里不住呢喃着：“Bucky，Bucky，我终于找到你了，我找了那么多个平行世界，我找了整整七十年，我终于找到你了，我们再也不会分开了，我不会再松开你的手了，我们终于打败命运了，谁都无法再将我们分离，Bucky，我爱你，我爱你。”  
Bucky抬手，抚上他的后背，泪水夺眶而出。  
原来，真的有那么一个Steve Rogers，那样地爱着他，一个人踽踽独行，跨过多少个时空，跨过七十年的冰雪，跨过一次次的失望和伤痛，跨过无数的血与泪，伤痕累累却依然没有放弃，只是为了找到他，为了找到他Steve Rogers的挚爱，再一次拥抱他，告诉他，我不会再弄丢你了。  
总有一个人，他那样地爱着你，不论隔了多少个时空，都没有什么能够阻挡他向你而来的脚步。  
命运又怎么抵得过他的深情。


End file.
